<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malik, The Frog Prince by SerenaJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990709">Malik, The Frog Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones'>SerenaJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Couples Arc 3 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Der Froschkönig oder der eiserne Heinrich | The Frog Prince (Fairy Tale), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bronzeshipping, M/M, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Marik makes a promise he doesn't want to keep, and a frog rescues a princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bronzeshipping - Relationship, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Couples Arc 3 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Challenge 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malik, The Frog Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week 5 - True Love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time in the oasis kingdom of Queen Isis, there was a beautiful prince named Marik.</p><p>Prince Marik was just young enough to be unmarried and innocent, but not so young as to call the authorities. He had long, untamed, pale blonde hair, a charming smile, and was always bedecked with gold earrings, chokers, and braces. Upon his caramel-colored skin was carved the history of his people.</p><p>Each day, his sister Isis ruled the kingdom fairly and wisely. Prince Marik, however, was carefree and loved to play by the spring, with a bright golden ball that was his joy. He would throw in the air, watch it glitter in the sunlight, and then catch it. Only to throw it again and again.</p><p>One day, as he played by the spring, he threw the gold ball so high that it shone like the sun itself and blinded him for just a moment. Then, he heard the ball fall into the water.</p><p>"No! Oh no!" Prince Marik cried out. "My precious ball! I can't reach it, I can't even see it, the water is so deep! Oh, whatever will I do?" he wept.</p><p>"There, there, princess," a voice beside him said. "Don't cry."</p><p>The voice was deep and manly. The voice of the darkness, he thought.</p><p>Prince Marik looked around but saw no one. He was alone with only his shadow.</p><p>"I'm here. Look slightly to your right. Now down."</p><p>There, sitting on a lily pad, was the ugliest frog Prince Marik had ever seen. Its head and back were the color of straw, its belly was of a sickly purple, and its legs were the color of dried mud.</p><p>"Hello, princess," it said.</p><p>Prince Marik looked around the lily pad, even tried to look under it.</p><p>"I must be so upset I'm hallucinating. I could swear a nearsighted frog was talking to me."</p><p>"Nearsighted?"</p><p>"I'm not a princess."</p><p>"Well, a beauty like you can't be a peasant girl, so -"</p><p>"Now see here, frog! I'm not any kind of girl! I have enough going on without you making fun of me!"</p><p>"You were crying," the frog observed. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."</p><p>"I lost my ball, my gold eye in the water! My sister gave it to me; I'm supposed to protect it. It's not really a toy. But it's so pretty in the sun. Oh!" He plopped down by the water's edge, dejected. "I would give all the gold I own to have it back!"</p><p>"I don't want any of that," the frog replied.</p><p>"What?" Prince Marik looked curious. "Why would what you want matter?"</p><p>"Well, if I'm going to get your ball, I want a proper reward."</p><p>"You can get it?"</p><p>"Sure! I think." The frog looked at the water. "Probably. Couldn't be harder than slaying a dragon, right?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nevermind." The frog shook his head. "Look princess. I'm a prince, and I'm supposed to be on a quest to save my true love from a fate worse than death. But, well, I ran into a witch, and long story short, I need a kiss from a princess."</p><p>"I'm not a -" Prince Marik paused. "So you could get my ball?"</p><p>"If you let me live with you, and eat from off your plate, and sleep on your bed, and all the while love me, I will get your ball."</p><p>Prince Marik considered this. Although he didn't want a ugly, slimy, nasty frog to live, eat, and sleep with him, he also knew there was no way he could find the golden eye at the bottom of the oasis waters.</p><p>It's a frog, he reasoned. It was unlikely to reach the bottom and even if it did, how could it possibly carry the metal ball?</p><p>And if it somehow did retrieve the ball, Marik was confident he could find something at the palace to give the frog in reward. Assuming the frog ever came to collect it.</p><p>"Alright," Prince Marik agreed. "If you bring me my ball, I will do as you ask."</p><p>"Ok. Give me a sec," the frog said. It stretched its front legs. Then it hopped in place upon the pad a few times, as though to gain momentum. Finally, it hopped into the water.</p><p>Prince Marik watched it disappear into the dark waters and held his breath. If he went home without the gold eye, Queen Isis would be furious. He chided himself again for losing it and promised himself that he would never take it out again, no matter how pretty it was in the sun.</p><p>It seemed like forever, but abruptly the ugly frog splashed out of the water. It made an awful, retching, croaking sound then coughed up the gold ball.</p><p>This time, Prince Marik was quick and caught it.</p><p>"You found it!" he cried out, excited. "Oh thank you, thank you! I'll go put it away safely right now!" He rose from beside the spring, and clutching the ball in both hands, ran to the palace.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" the frog yelled, but Prince Marik never heard and never gave him another thought.</p><p>That night, however, as Queen Isis and Prince Marik sat down to dinner, they heard a voice outside the palace.</p><p>"<em>Open the door, my princess dear,</em><br/>
<em>Open the door to thy true love here!</em><br/>
<em>And mind the words that thou and I said</em><br/>
<em>By the spring cool, in the oasis shade</em>."</p><p>"Who is that?" Queen Isis demanded. "There is no princess here!"</p><p>"We do not know, your majesty," the servants answered. "There is no one at the gate. Indeed, the only thing we saw was a frog."</p><p>Prince Marik turned pale as the voice called out again.</p><p>"<em>Open the door, my princess dear,</em><br/>
<em>Open the door to thy true love here!</em><br/>
<em>And mind the words that thou and I said</em><br/>
<em>By the spring cool, in the oasis shade</em>."</p><p>"Why are you so pale, brother?" the queen asked. "Does this voice trouble you?"</p><p>"This will sound foolish, dear sister, but the 'princess' the frog seeks, is me."</p><p>"You?!"</p><p>"Yes, me. You see, I lost something by the spring, and he found it, and now he wants a terrible reward!"</p><p>"What sort of reward?" She eyed her brother suspiciously. "He did not touch you, did he?"</p><p>"No. He wants to live with me, and eat from off my plate, and sleep on my bed, and - and -"</p><p>"Outrageous!" Isis roared. "Why would he presume such a thing?"</p><p>"Well, there was no other way to get the ball, so I promised -"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I couldn't reach -"</p><p>Queen Isis stood, walked around the table to her brother's side, and leaned over him. "Did you promise to do these things if this frog helped you?"</p><p>"Well, yes, but -" Isis smacked him upside the head. "Oww!"</p><p>"Did he do what you asked?"</p><p>"Well, yes." Isis smacked him upside the head. "Oww! I didn't think it could leave the water!"</p><p>"Guards!" Queen Isis returned to her chair and sat gracefully. "Have my brother's guest brought here at once! You servants bring a chair and prepare a guest room for him. Brother, as you have given your word, so you must keep it."</p><p>The guards brought the ugly frog to the dining hall. They placed it on a chair beside Prince Marik.</p><p>"Hello, Princess," the frog said. It hopped on the seat twice. "A little help?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, I can't exactly reach the table from here."</p><p>"I am not touching a slimy frog," Prince Marik whined.</p><p>"Marik," Isis warned.</p><p>Marik huffed and reluctantly put the frog on the table. The frog hopped over and used its long tongue to grab a bite of meat.</p><p>"Cut another piece for me, will you?"</p><p>"Ugh!" Prince Marik pushed the plate away. "You can have it. I don't want it now."</p><p>"Don't be like that, princess," the frog teased.</p><p>"Be gracious, brother," Isis admonished. "You will need to learn how to be diplomatic, even with people you do not like, as you are Pharaoh."</p><p>"Pharaoh?" The frog sounded surprised. "You didn't tell me you were a king, princess."</p><p>Marik huffed again. "I'm not a princess! Or a king, not yet at least."</p><p>"But you will be next week, when you marry dear Princess Rebecca," Queen Isis declared. "Then I will step aside, and you will be Pharaoh."</p><p>"Must I marry her? She's just plain mean!"</p><p>"You're pretty mean, princess," the frog pointed out. "You won't even cut my dinner for me."</p><p>"Ugh!" Marik cut several pieces of meat and vegetables. He tore a bit of bread next.</p><p>"I don't suppose I could have some wine to wash this all down with?" Marik gestured for a servant. "A drink from your cup, princess."</p><p>Marik rolled his eyes but handed over his cup, and the frog drank his fill.</p><p>"Well, your majesty, princess, I've had a long day. May I trouble you to carry me to your bed?"</p><p>"My bed?" Prince Marik cried. "But Isis prepared a guest room for you!"</p><p>"Oh but, princess, you promised."</p><p>"No! I refuse." Marik was firm. "I will not have some dirty, slimy frog in my fresh, clean - oww!"</p><p>He looked up to see Queen Isis towering over him. "Stop being a spoiled brat! If you have given your word, then you must keep it." She boxed his ears.</p><p>"Owwww! Isis!"</p><p>"Life is not about what you want. Once we have made a promise, we must uphold it - that is what we must do. I promised to be your regent till you wed. You promised to marry fair Princess Rebecca and take back the throne. These are things we must now do. Did you make a promise to our guest?"</p><p>The prince pouted. "Yes."</p><p>She boxed his ears again. "Honor it! Or so help me you will be the only Pharaoh to rule with a handprint on his face!"</p><p>"Yes, sister," he huffed, dejectedly.</p><p>"Well? Your guest is tired! Take him to bed. Go!"</p><p>"Yes, sister."</p><p>Prince Marik picked up the frog, and took him to his bedroom. He placed the frog on the pillow. Then the prince bathed, put on his sleep wear, and got into bed - staying as far away from the frog as possible.</p><p>"Oh, Princess," the frog purred. "You made me one last promise."</p><p>In the darkness, Marik rolled his eyes. "And what was that?"</p><p>"Love me."</p><p>Marik rolled on his shoulder, facing away from the frog. "How can I love you? Even if you weren't a frog, I don't know you, and you keep calling me 'princess' and teasing me. Besides, you don't love me. No one loves me. Isis resents me. Rebecca is mean to me. Even the people hate me."</p><p>"Aw, now princess, I'm sure it's -"</p><p>"I am NOT a princess! Stop calling me that! Everything would be so much better if I were - Isis could stay queen and I wouldn't have to marry some evil troll. Maybe I'd be captured by a dragon and rescued by a prince."</p><p>"You'd like that, wouldn’t you?"</p><p>"Promise you won't laugh?"</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"I wish I'd been born a girl. Not even as a princess. Any girl, even a peasant, would have been fine."</p><p>"Huh. You know, I'm beginning to think that witch did me a favor. So would you say that being a prince was a fate worse than death?"</p><p>"For me? Yes!"</p><p>The frog hopped closer. "What if I could make you a princess and rescue you. Would you love me then?"</p><p>Prince Marik rolled to face the frog. "Could you?"</p><p>"Oh, probably. I mean, I got your ball back, right? So if you really mean it this time, give me a true love's kiss."</p><p>Marik considered the frog. It was ugly and slimy. But it was faithful. And, to be fair, it hadn't teased him to be cruel. But this was no ordinary promise. This one had to be real.</p><p>"Slimy, ugly frog, make me your princess, and I shall love you, forever and always, until the end of my days." Prince Marik then kissed the frog tenderly on its lips. "Good night, my dear prince."</p><p>"Good night, princess," the frog replied.</p><p>And so, they both slept.</p><p>When the sun rose and it's light shone through his window, Prince Marik awoke to a wondrous dream. Beside him lay a man, with skin like polished bronze. His hair was the color of sweet white wine, and his eyes looked like stars on a moonless night.</p><p>The man smiled. "Good morning, princess," he said with the frog's voice.</p><p>"Am I dreaming?" the prince asked.</p><p>"I don't know, princess. What do you see?"</p><p>"I see the prince who will rescue me."</p><p>"Shall I make you my princess now?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>The Frog Prince kissed Marik, pushing him back gently. Marik slipped his arms around his lover’s neck and responded wholly, freely, entirely to the kiss. When his prince's hands stroked down and caressed his chest, Marik's heart threatened to burst. He felt a burning, aching need he'd never known.</p><p>When the Frog Prince's lips followed his hands, Marik was delirious. Kisses were lovingly placed down his ribs and over his stomach. His prince held his staff, and carried Marik to a bliss he'd never imagined.</p><p>"My frog," Marik sighed.</p><p>"Malik," the frog prince corrected, chuckling warmly. "My name is Malik, sweet princess."</p><p>"Then take me, Malik, my sweet frog. If you are my king, then make me your queen!"</p><p>And so gently, sweetly, lovingly, Prince Malik held his princess Marik, who felt no pain but only joy because this is a fairytale.</p><p>Afterwards, they dressed, with Prince Malik borrowing some of Marik's clothes. Marik was thrilled to see his lover's muscles stretching the seams of his shirt and pants.</p><p>They went to Queen Isis, and Prince Malik bowed before her throne.</p><p>"Queen Isis, I am Prince Marik from a far land, and he whom you showed great courtesy last night as a frog."</p><p>"I thought you were somewhat better spoken and more gracious than most frogs," she said, smiling. "But this form seems to better suit you."</p><p>"I hope you still feel so, majesty. I fear I may incur your wrath for I have taken the beauteous Princess Marik as my bride."</p><p>"You are mistaken." Queen Isis glared harshly at both men. "Prince Marik will marry the fair Princess Rebecca in a week's time."</p><p>"I'm afraid, noble queen, that 'taken' is the key word here. He has given himself to me as a woman, and, as I understand your law -"</p><p>"So a man acts, so he shall be," she quoted. "How do you know this law, most noble prince of frogs?"</p><p>"It's carved on his back," Malik smirked.</p><p>"Brother, is this true? Have you forfeit your manhood and the kingdom with it?"</p><p>"I have, dear sister," Marik knelt down, "and would gladly do so again."</p><p>Queen Isis looked sternly upon them. She rose from her throne and crossed to them.</p><p>"Then stand and greet me with a sister's love," she said, smiling and opening her arms wide.</p><p>"You aren't angry?" Marik asked, rising.</p><p>"You have finally found your heart's desire. I am glad to my very core."</p><p>They embraced and Isis then turned to Prince Malik. "Be true to my brother as your queen, or you will indeed incur my wrath as knows no bounds."</p><p>"Upon my life, you have my word," Prince Malik replied. "Princess, I am yours."</p><p>And they all lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>